The present invention relates to systems and methods for collecting data or information from a population of people.
Currently, the common approach to complex data discovery is to send a large survey with potentially hundreds of questions to a large population of people who might have some insight that will be helpful. Response rates are often underwhelming, which may lead to low confidence in the data received for several reasons; first, because of the low percentage of responses, and also because there may be some unknown skew in those that did respond. For example, if 20% responded, there may be some reason why those 20% felt compelled to respond, such as they are highly dissatisfied, wherein their responses may not be indicative of the responses of the 80% that did not respond, which may be satisfied or not strongly positive or negative. Also, there is evidence that non-response may be driven by an intimidation factor of being presented with a large survey with a large number of questions, many of which are irrelevant to a particular person.